Real-time automated messaging interfaces are software components hosted inside a chat or messaging interfaces and that are used to interact with consumers in an automated way, with the aim of understanding and fulfilling a human request that arrives in a natural language form, while responding in the most appropriate way. The usefulness of real-time automated messaging interfaces is impacted greatly by its ability to correctly identify incoming messages and to respond accordingly in a way that simulates a conversation with an intelligent human agent. Current real-time automated messaging interfaces rely on predefined scripts and/or statistical analysis that attempt to identify what consumers mean in their messages to the real-time automated messaging interfaces. In cases where there is no identification of the exact user intent with all its associated parameters, the real-time automated messaging interface might provide a pre-defined fallback response. As human requests and responses can arrive in infinite number of variations, it is very difficult for a real-time automated messaging interface to have enough pre-defined scripts for each possible or even probable human response in each business context and to provide a useful solution for real-time automated messaging interface customers and companies that deploy them.
It is believed that the pertinent state-of-the-art is represented by: U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,280,610, 8,918,354, 9,224,152 and 6,434,549 as well as US patent applications Ser. No. US20140162241, US20140129651, US20150269586, US20130066693, US20140019435, US20100161592, US20130006637, US20130290342, US20160225370, US20140129651, US20090245500, US20160099892, US20120158620, US20160253313.